Silent Affection
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: Seras is sent on a mission to eliminate a ghoul, simple really. She just didn't expect it to try to seduce her. Though he may not say anything, she is her master's possession, and she knows he isn't going to be pleased. AxS


Silent Affection

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or anything of and related to it.

* * *

A blood red moon shone in the night sky, casting an eerie light across the countryside of Britain and accenting the gravestones in an ancient cemetery. No wind disturbed any of the leaves in the trees, though a wolf's howl echoed hauntingly. The green grass seemed to be a deep red-brown color, giving the illusion that everything was stained with blood.

A girl with orange hair and wearing a police uniform ran between the graves, a pistol in her hand and six foot bazooka strapped across her back. She paused half-way through the cemetery, and she looked back toward the entrance, wary of anyone who could be following.

A low growl sounded to her right and the girl whirled around, her bright red eyes scanning the grounds. "Come out here, bastard!" The growl's volume increased and she smirked lightly. She raised her pistol and aimed in the general direction of the sound. "Target is near."

A feminine voice came to her from over the headset the girl wore. "Good, eliminate it as soon as possible, as well as any others that could be nearby. I'm counting on you, Seras Victoria."

Victoria smiled and took a step toward the gravestones her target was hiding behind. "Hai, Integra-sama."

The growl increased to a snarl and suddenly a humanoid creature jumped out from behind a gravestone. Victoria was ready for the black-eyed beast and fired her pistol, blowing a hole through the thing's head. "Ghoul eliminated."

_**Do you truly believe that, Policewoman?**_

"Master!" Victoria's red eyes widened in delight at her master's voice, but she quickly brought her gun back up and aimed it at the tree line, her sharp ears picking up the sounds of moans and growls. "There are more of them?"

The dark voice in her head chuckled maliciously. _**As you can see, there is most definitely a FREAK among them. Don't die, Police Girl.**_

His fledgling smiled. "Hai, Master." Though his voice held nothing but bloodlust-filled glee, just the fact that he told her not to die showed that he cared for her.

The young vampire's face formed into a scowl as the small army of ghouls staggered out of the trees, their haggard faces formed into silent screams. Victoria fired off several bullets, aiming directly for their heads and hearts. She showed none of the former hesitation from when she first joined Hellsing, and she held her head high – no longer bowing her head in shame.

It could be because she was now one of the few members left in Hellsing and such weakness couldn't be afforded, or it could be that her master had called her by her name that night. Either way, Victoria was proud to be in Hellsing now – proud to have shared blood with her master.

"Well well…" Victoria shot through another ghoul before turning her attention to the being that looked far more human that his minions. A perfect mouth stretched into a beautiful smile as bright blue eyes, eyes so like Victoria's own used to be, stared heatedly at her. Blonde hair came down to his shoulders and though his face held a certain femininity, there was no doubting the gender of the beautiful vampire. "I didn't expect such a beautiful welcoming party."

Victoria narrowed her eyes at the blatant flirtation and could almost swear she heard her master snort in distaste in the background of her mind. The FREAK stood calmly with his newly created army of ghouls behind him, waiting for an order. They were more than likely the people that this fake vampire had killed just that night and Victoria wanted nothing more than to shoot several bullet holes into his chest. "So what?"

Light laughter that reminded Victoria of Integra's sounded through the cemetery and delicate blond hair was flicked over his shoulder. "Come now, no need to be so harsh my dear." That infernal grin was still in place and the red-eyed woman tightened her grip on her gun, though she was beginning to wonder if she should prepare her big gun. "I was actually hoping it would be you out here tonight, instead of that wasted slave to a _human._" The last word was spit out like poison.

Victoria snarled, her pupils narrowing into slits and the red in her eyes glowing dangerously. "Don't you _dare_ insult my master!" The blonde vampire across from her blinked, surprised at her outburst. "Master may serve Integra-sama, but he is far more powerful than you could ever hope to be, you meaningless waste of flesh!"

An ugly sneer appeared on the FREAK's face before it smoothed out into that beautiful smile again. "My apologies, but I'm not fond of the fool humans. You, however, I can grow to be very _fond_ of." The seductive note in his voice caused Victoria's eyes to narrow even more – this bastard was trying to take her away from her master!

"Go to Hell!" Victoria set her feet into a stronger stance as the FREAK's grin grew again. Ghouls started charging at her before she began shooting them down.

_Not human… Evil…_ Seras Victoria's eyes darkened to the color of blood and she put away her pistol. Pulling out the bazooka from her back, the Hellsing officer shot straight into the hoard attacking her. _Insult to us… Insult to master…_ Another shot annihilated a large part of this FREAK's army. _Must die!_

Reloading her weapon, Victoria heard the voice of her master in the back of her mind. _**Good, Police Girl – they deserve to die, they are an insult – shoot them down where they stand, show **_**no**_** mercy!**_

Over half of the FREAK's army was destroyed before Victoria heard the sounds of more behind her. "Damn! They just don't know when to quit!" Swinging the bazooka around, she knocked aside several ghouls behind her. "Just die already!"

Before she could turn around, an arm wrapped around Victoria's waist and another around her neck. "Now, now, my dear, there's no need to be destroying our army." The smooth voice came from right beside her ear, and Victoria nearly shuddered in disgust. "Now, why don't you put down the weapon and submit."

Victoria closed her eyes tightly, trying to close out the FREAK's voice. _Ma…ster…_

"Forget the disgrace! I am the only one you will listen to!" Anger was evident in the fake vampire's voice and Victoria whimpered.

"Officer. Officer, answer me!" Integra's voice came over the headset, and Victoria tried to answer but was forced to stop when the FREAK clamped his hand over her mouth. "Victoria, what is going on? _Seras!"_

The communicator was ripped from her head and smashed in the FREAK's fist. "There will be no more of that, Seras, was it?" Victoria slumped slightly and glared at the arms holding her to him. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, you were going to submit to me."

"I would appreciate it, weakling, if you released my fledgling."

Victoria's face turned up with a smile. "Master!" The five hundred year old vampire stood ten feet away from her, clothed in red with his trademark smirk in place. Victoria's eyes lightened back to their bright red color, and she tried to reach him, even though she was being held back.

The blonde behind her sneered at the true vampire and pulled Victoria back into his chest. "Well, if it isn't _Alucard._ To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Victoria watched as her master's smirk grew into a bloodthirsty grin, and she felt fear sink into her stomach. Her master lived off killing, and she knew that he wouldn't harm her, but… The bloodlust rolling off him made her shudder. Alucard was very protective of what he deemed his, and his 'Police Girl' definitely fell into that category.

Alucard lifted his right arm, and the shadows around him seemed to gather. "'To what do you owe the honor?' You mean other than trying to take my girl from me? If that's what you're asking, then the answer is simply _existing._"

Alucard's arm started to change form, and Victoria's eyes widened in fear. Her master's grin seemed to grow even more cynical than she ever remembered it, and the fear in her stomach rooted itself deeper in her.

Her master's arm became a shadow beast, a great dog with blood red eyes covering its body. Alucard's eyes glowed from behind his orange glasses, shining with all the bloodlust of his days as Dracula. "See the difference between a true vampire and you _FREAKs_!"

The dog charged at the blonde FREAK behind Victoria and she squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to become disemboweled. _I guess he would hurt me after all…_

Something cool caressed her cheek as Victoria heard the terrified and pain-filled screams from behind her. The screams continued on for several moments, and Victoria could help but feel that her master was enjoying the pain he was inflicting on the fake vampire.

When the screams finally died down, a sense of calm surrounded her for a moment before the coolness from before completely left her. "You can open your eyes now, Police Girl."

Victoria tentatively obeyed and immediately sought out her master's figure. Alucard's back was to her, his arm reforming at his side. Deliberately ignoring the blood surrounding her, the young Draculina made her way to him. "Thank you, Master."

When Alucard made no response, Victoria became worried. "Master?" The typical scathing remark about her being weak never came, and that in itself was unusual. Alucard never passed up the chance to belittle anyone, especially his little 'Police Girl', who he was _still_ trying to turn into a true vampire.

Victoria walked to stand in front of her master, a frown marring her face. "Master?" His expression was blank of all emotion, and his eyes were hidden behind his orange-tinted glasses. Hesitantly, Victoria reached out to touch his arm. She knew that Alucard didn't like to be touched, so she barely made contact with his sleeve. "Mast –"

Before she could react, Victoria was pulled flush against her master's chest, one of his hands pulling on her hair to bare her neck to him, and the other arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her in place. A startled gasp escaped her as Alucard's fangs traced the marks they had left the first night they met. "Master…" Her breathless voice did nothing to stop him as his fangs sunk into her neck.

Alucard remained there for several minutes, and Victoria could feel tingles spreading through her body from where her master's mouth met her neck. The sensation left her weak and clinging to him when he pulled back.

Alucard held her carefully as his fledgling regained her unneeded breath. Blood trickled down from the puncture marks on her neck, and he gently licked it away. When she tried to step away and nearly fell over, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Careful, Police Girl."

Victoria's eyes were glazed over, and she panted slightly. Alucard gathered her into his arms, like he did the night he turned her, and phased through the shadows into his chamber beneath the Hellsing Manor. The young Draculina shivered in his arms as the coolness of the shadows surrounded her.

"Sit here and relax, Police Girl." The older vampire sat his fledgling on his coffin, before he phased away to get some medical blood. "Ideally, I would let you drink my blood to help you recover from losing so much blood so quickly, but you're not strong enough to stand it yet."

Bringing the bag to her lips, Alucard guided Victoria into biting through the plastic and sucking the liquid from it from it. Her hand came up to his, holding it there weakly. Within moments, the bag was sucked dry and Alucard brought up another one. After that one was empty, Victoria shuddered, her eyes clearing slightly. "Master?"

Alucard put his hand on his fledgling's shoulder, keeping her steady as she regained her bearings. "I drank your blood again. My apologies." Bright red eyes looked up at him dazedly and he gave her a grin. "You did well tonight, Police Girl – I didn't expect the FREAK to use seduction; it was my mistake."

Victoria blinked before she smiled slightly. Alucard could tell that she wasn't still completely recovered – she hadn't blown up at him yet. After she was able to stand, he let her leave the room and head to her own. "I will report to my master, so you may rest."

After making sure that Victoria was asleep, Alucard phased into her room. As he stood over her coffin, he let one gloved hand trace her cheek. "How were you unaffected by that, Police Girl?"

The FREAK who had tried to seduce her was very weak; however, he was releasing a pheromone that would draw anyone to him and he would take them. Alucard hadn't expected the Major to come up with something like that, but he could sense the FREAK's weak strength, so he decided to allow his Police Girl to take care of it.

The No-Life King let out an imperceptible sigh. He hadn't counted on the huge amounts of ghouls that the FREAK would control, but he still believed that his fledgling would be able to take care of it. The last thing he saw through her eyes before he lost contact with her entirely was the FREAK immobilizing her.

When he arrived to get her, Alucard had seen how helpless his Police Girl was, and saw red, (not that he ever did otherwise,) and he had wanted to rip apart the idiot blonde who dared touch what was his. Once said blonde was nothing more than a puddle of blood, the five hundred year old vampire had tried to calm down, but some of the FREAK's aphrodisiac had gotten into his system when his dog of hell annihilated him.

Kneeling down beside the coffin bed, Alucard probed his fledgling's aura slightly. _**You're very lucky, Police Girl. Even in my lust-filled state, I managed to clear your system of the pheromone while quenching the thirst it brought about in me.**_

The former count watched Victoria for a moment more before swiftly standing and phasing to his master's office to give her the report. **_Sleep well, Ceres Victoria._**

****

AN: Yay! This is my first Hellsing Fanfic, so please go easy on me. Thank you all for reading and please leave me a review to tell me your thoughts on this, and maybe how I could make it better!


End file.
